


Crowns & Cream

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: SQ one shot. "YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!"





	

It had been 5 years before Emma and Regina finally admitted their feelings for each other. All the mindless fights, yelling, teasing each other with their choice of clothes, and of course, eye sex. It all ended when Regina finally kissed Emma, sparks flew…literally. They shared true loves kiss. It was a kiss unlike any other, unlike either one of them had experienced. 

It was the kiss that broke the Dark One's curse. Once Regina finally admitted her feelings for Emma, then lunged at the woman, kissing her passionately, tongues and teeth clashing with one another. Regina, along with the rest of Storybrooke, received their memories back. Remembering how they all betrayed Emma.

For weeks after that, everyone was apologizing to Emma. Bringing her gifts, flowers, apology letters, wine, her favorite foods, along with a lifetime supply of hot chocolate mixes and cinnamon. It wasn't until her house started overflowing with so much stuff and people would not leave her alone because people kept apologizing. Even Killian, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She told him that she found her true love and wasn't letting it go and it wasn't with him. The pirate was hurt, but understood. More than anything, Emma was glad to finally spend more time with Henry. Other than Regina, she had missed him the most. She was glad she finally got her family back. However, she hadn't seen much of Regina since their kiss. She was really worried that she ran back to Robin to possibly cover up her feelings for Emma. 

Once Emma finally got the privacy she needed, she wanted to make her hot chocolate. As she put it in the microwave to heat it up, she searched for the whip cream. None. "Are you serious?" the blonde muttered. "Everyone brings me something and they forget one of the most important ingredients." the blonde huffed. She heard a knock at the door and groaned. "Oh what now?!" Since becoming the Dark One, Emma was a little more bitter than she used to be. She was still the same person, just more edgier. All the gifts in the world couldn't make her happier, she just needed time. 

When she looked through the peephole, Regina was standing there with no other than, whipped cream and cinnamon. Emma smiled then opened the door. Regina smiled at her weakly, but walked into the house. "I'm so glad you made it. I was worried that I scared you off or something. But, as luck would have it, I'm making hot chocolate and I was just looking for some whipped cream, which nobody seemed to remember." the blonde paused as she looked over to the brunette who was sitting down at the table, looking far off as if she were trying to get her thoughts together. "But you…you remembered."

That somehow got Regina's attention. She turned to the blonde and let out a weak chuckle. "Because I know you Emma."

Emma smiled, then grabbed the whipped cream from her guest, put it into her mug, then sprinkled it with the perfect amount of cinnamon. "Why do you look so sad? Are you upset with me?" Emma asked as she sipped her beverage. The brunette remained quiet. "Um…Regina? Are you okay? Please…talk to me."

"I ended thing with Robin." Regina blurted. Emma furrowed her brows. "It's the reason I haven't come to see you."

"Um…okay. Do you regret with that decision?"

There was a long pause before Regina spoke again, looking directly into Emma's emerald eyes. "I don't. When we kissed Emma…I have never experienced something so powerful before. Nothing I have ever experienced. That kiss was by far the most intense, passionate, and loving kiss that I have ever had. It was so powerful. Once I got my memories back, just like the rest, I felt extremely guilty for what happened in Camelot. That's another reason why I didn't stop by. Plus I knew people were visiting you everyday and I wanted to wait until they stopped so we could talk without any interruptions." the brunette paused again. "I have replayed that kiss in my head everyday for the past three weeks. It didn't come close to what Robin and I have shared." Emma rolled her eyes hard, which made the brunette grin. "I have to admit, when he heard I broke the curse with true love's kiss, he was a little upset, but I told him that I was in love with someone else….that I had been for years." Regina reached over and grabbed Emma's hand. "I love you Emma. I always have. I'm just angry with myself for taking so long to realize it. Wasting time. However, I think I've always known, I just refused to believe it."

Emma smiled brightly as she walked over to the woman, sat in her lap and kissed her. "I love you too Regina. Don't feel bad for what happened in Camelot anymore. It's over. I'm here, and I'm ready to move on. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Like a light switch, Regina grabbed Emma's face and kissed her hard, full of lust and passion. Tangling her fingers through the long blonde locks. Both women let out a soft moan at the contact of their tongues clashing. Regina picked up Emma, wrapping her hands around her waist, but making sure to grab the whipped cream that was inches away from her. Smirking into the kiss, they made it into Emma's massive bedroom. Regina placed Emma down on her massive California king bed, showing Emma the can, shaking it with a sultry smirk. "I didn't bring this for you to use on your hot chocolate, dear. I brought it for you to use on me." Regina climbed over the woman, slowly unbuttoning her plaid button up shirt, exposing the blondes taut nipples. Regina's breath hitched at the sight. Emma grinned as she began unbuttoning Regina's silky white blouse, her beautiful breast popping open, barley staying in the brunette's Victoria's Secret bra; begging to be released. Emma reached around unclasping the bra, as Regina grinned, she sprayed the blonde with the foam on her nipples and toned stomach. Emma squealed at the new icy sensation. Regina smiled as she slowly began licking it off, causing the blonde's head to fall backwards moaning loudly. Regina sucked in the blonde pink nipples, biting them gently as she continued her way down. God it felt so good. She had dreamed of this moment for the absolute longest. Once Regina licked to her stomach, she unzipped Emma's pants, pulling them off as she took her boy shorts off with her teeth. 

"Emma, you're so beautiful!" The brunette exclaimed, making Emma blush. The pace was incredibly slow for the blonde, pure glorious torture. Oh, you're so going to get it. Regina slipped out of her black pencil skirt, leaving on her black and pink lacy g-string. Emma gasped at the sight. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than she would have ever imagined. Regina spritzed the cream over Emma's thighs and on top of her hot core. Emma jumped slightly at the new contact, but was quickly quieted when Regina's hot mouth licked up the sweetness. 

When Regina made her way to the blonde's core, she ever so slowly licked it up. "Mmm, my, my Miss. Swan, you taste quite decadent." the brunette grinned, then lunged her thick tongue deep into the blondes soaked pussy. Emma jumped, moaning loudly, wrapping her legs around Regina's shoulders and holding her head in place. Regina purred into her pussy each time Emma rolled her hips onto her tongue, placing her hands on each side of the blondes hips. The brunette pulled her closer, holding the blonde in place as she lapped her up, flicking her tongue over her clit, lightly sucking, making Emma convulse. Regina took away one hand and slid in two fingers, then three. Emma bucked her hips forward as she erupted into orgasm.

"OH YES REGINA! FUCK! UH!" Emma screamed, not holding back, holding onto to Regina's hair. She could feel the woman smirking into her, making her wither around more. 

After Emma's orgasm, Regina slid back up the woman, smirking proudly. "Hi" Emma spoke.

"Hello, dear." Regina responded huskily with a seductive grin. However, Regina was flipped onto her back. Emma wanted this woman. She needed this. "Oh, really?" The brunette smiled. Emma quickly hushed her as she latched her lips onto her swollen lips. Emma grabbed the can and started drawing onto Regina. The woman yelped and giggled. 

"God, you're so beautiful" As Emma continued drawing on the brunette, she wiggled around. "Be still! It's my turn!" Emma grinned. Drawing a massive heart on Regina's chest, making sure the cream laced over her dark nipples, and ending right above her thong. Emma slowly began licking up the froth, making Regina moan. Capturing her nipple in her mouth, she nipped and sucked on each of them, making the woman wither around in pleasure. Regina wanted Emma to have her the moment Henry fell into the mines so many years ago, but she pushed the thought away as she licked down her body. 

"Fuck." Regina breathed. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"You and me both." Emma smirked as she made her way down to the brunette's underwear. Before taking them off, Emma licked the woman's hot cunt through her underwear, making Regina practically scream. This was torture. She needed more. 

"Emma…"Regina breathed. 

The blonde smirked, slowly taking down the tiny fabric off. Emma's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!" Emma exclaimed in shock. It was a small crown. Of course it was. 

Regina turned 50 shades of red at the question-statement. No one had ever seen that, not even Robin. She always made sure to keep it covered whenever she shaved; always leaving a patch of hair over her pubic region, making a T shape. "Yes Miss. Swan. I got it a year after I first arrived in Storybrooke. Now, can we continue our randevu?" She asked flustered. 

"Oh, no. I need a story. You wanted a tattoo here because why?" Emma asked placing her finger on the crown. 

Regina sighed. "Emma…can I please tell you after."

"Start talking and I'll be sure you get what you want." Emma wiggled her eyebrows smirking. She sprayed the cream over her shaven pussy and inner thighs. 

"I wanted something only I knew about. I wanted-" She started but hushed as Emma licked up her thigh. Making her groan.

"Keep going."

Regina groaned. She was making it impossible to focus. "I-I…since I-fuck…couldn't…wear a crown…oh God Emma." she breathed as Emma began licking her plump lips ever so slowly, but stopped when Regina stopped talking. "Bitch!" Emma grinned.

"I know, keep going."

"Since I couldn't…wear a crown…I got a permanent one."

"Why hear?" Emma licked everywhere but her clit, where she knew Regina needed it most. Regina withered more, groaning from the torture. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want, my queen." Putting emphasis on queen. 

"BecauseIdidn'twantanyonetoseeorknowokay!" Regina jumbled out. Never saying something so quickly in her life. Emma laughed, but it worked. Emma lunged into the queen's dripping, sweet covered cunt. Moaning deeply into her. Regina screamed as she grabbed onto the blonde as the other hand grabbed the thick comforter, wrapping her legs around Emma. She began bucking her hips violently, needing more. Emma caught on and shoved three fingers into her needy pussy as Regina screamed. "Oh YES EMMA! YES!" Emma rapidly move her fingers, wanting her orgasm more than anything, licking her clit, sucking and lightly nipping, then licking more. Which brought the brunette into her roaring orgasm.

"OH FUCK EMMA! FUCK YES!" Emma grinned, continuing her ministrations until the woman lay limp. She joined Regina, kissing her slow, dipping her tongue into the brunettes mouth, giving her a taste of what she tasted like. Both women moaned softly into each others mouths. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina, then placing her hands on her breast. Regina turned her head slightly, with a grin. "Seriously?" Emma's eyes were filled with play.

"Hey, I love your boobs. I needed them in my hands! They feel nice." Emma smirked then ran one hand back down to the woman's core, cupping it. "My crown." the blonde laughed.

"Ass." Regina smirked.

"Hey!" the blonde smacked the brunette's ass, making the woman jump, yet excited all over again. "Be nice!" 

"Emma, do not spank me…"

"Why?" Now curious.

"Don't ask…just don't." turning red.

"Ooh, because it turns you on!" Regina remained silent. "IT DOES DOESN'T IT!" Again, she was met with silence. Emma slapped her ass again, making a crisp echo. Regina bit her lip, letting out a soft groan. "Oh…this is going to be fun." Emma smirked. "First the sexy little crown, and now a kinky queen. It's my birthday!"

Regina glared at the blonde. "Keep it up Miss. Swan. Don't make me bring out the Evil Queen." Emma's expression dropped, becoming turned on. 

"I might like that, Your Majesty."

"You certainly will…not." Regina smirked wickedly in a playful manner. She leaned over and kissed the flustered blonde. "Shower, dear? I am rather dirty."

"Yes…and yes you are." Emma grinned, getting up, leading Regina to the bathroom, where they showered off the sticky residue, sharing loving kisses then making love for the rest of the day.


End file.
